


The discovery of Lil Yachty

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, That's all I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve listens to Lil Yachty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The discovery of Lil Yachty

Steve didn't know how this happened. He was just watching cats being cats then he ended up listening to Lil Yachty. Now, there nothing wrong with this Lil Yachty person but Steve just wants to know how the hell he ended up on his video. What video is he on anywa- [1Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=251cxou3yR4)? Why is it called 1Night? The video has nothing to do with night time! Why does the video look like someone on acid made this!? Who the hell- oh hey, a kitten. That's cute, now back to his internal ranting... WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! WHY IS HIS HAIR LIKE THAT!? But Steve isn't gonna judge anybody. Lil Yachty is being himself and that's all you can be, yourself. But why does this guy sound like this? Why alter your voice? But again, Steve's not gonna judge. He'll just skip to a different song and see if he likes the other songs Lil Yachty made better.

 _'Let's try...[Broccoli?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4L2vmBC3xA) Why. Why would you do this. Steve... don't do this.'  _ It's not Lil Yachty's song but he's in it. He clicked on it anyway.

_"Hey lil mama, would you like to be my sunshine?"_

Steve likes the beat. He started rocking back and forth on the couch.

It reminds him of an ice cream truck for some reason. He listened to about half of the song before he paused it.

 _'I like it... I like it a lot.'_ Song was nice. Still didn't get why the song had to be called broccoli though. _'Let's try another song.'_ He clicked on [Water on my face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK_Mb7xU-UE).

He ended the song 2 minutes in.

"I love it." He clicked on [Minnesota](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_INahLdPZoA).

He ended the song 30 seconds in. _'It was ok... I guess. Just wish there was more bass then maybe it would've been a little better.'_

[Neon DeReK JeTeR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BBY78iTPxg).

Steve hooked his laptop up to the tv.

_'This one sounds like it would be 'fire'. '_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve couldn't help flipping his coffee table and throwing random shit across the room when the song blasted through the damn house.

"I FUCKING LOVE LIL YACHTY!!!!!!!!"

After listening to 5 songs...

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to flame me for this shit.


End file.
